It All Started With a Drunken Kiss: Continued
by Rhiannon Rae
Summary: A/H One drink and one huge mistake. when Rose gets drunk and kisses someone, her world gets turned upside-down. Not only does he transfer to her school he turns out to be senator Ivashkov's son. all details inside. things change including cursing & rating


**It All Started With a Drunken Kiss**

**(Continued)**

**A/N (Please read first)**

This story was originally written by Sydney-Ivashkov22. She was giving away her story and with where it ended I couldn't help but to pick it up!

I was given permission to copy her first chapters she had completed and so I did. I also edited them and took out a lot of the cussing, only because it's not my thing to use so much of it and I wouldn't be adding much, if any to this story in the future. Sorry if you enjoyed the language.

Also I did add, take out, replace, or changed some tiny thing, not much things to these chapters. It's advised to reread it or at least skim through and figure out what was changed.

I hope you enjoy and I thank you Sydney for allowing me to continue your story. It is a good one and I hope to please you most of all with where it go, seeing as it is originally yours.

**XOXO**

**Rhi**

**Chapter One**

**You Again?**

"Rose?" Lissa yelled and by the look on her face I could tell it wasn't the first time she did so. Lissa was my best friend ever. We had been friends since kindergarten. Lissa was really pretty she had pale blonde hair, brilliant jade green eyes and a tall lean figure.

"What Liss?" I asked I was sort of irritated. I know the girl's my best friend and all but still. I was just having a day dream that a hot guy was rubbing sun tan lotion on my back. I mean you'd be irritated to if she wrecked that for you.

Lissa rolled her eyes at me. "I was trying to get your input on dress shopping for the big Valentines Day dance in two weeks!" Lissa squealed.

I started to chuckle "Hey Ashford what's up?" I said looking up at our friend Mason Ashford as he approached. He was a pretty good looking guy he had red hair that vaguely reminded me of a carrot, a spattering of freckles across his nose and cheeks, grey flecked eyes and oddly as this sounds, a nice tanned and muscled body.

He smiled cockily down at me "Nothing much Hathaway. What's going on with you?" He replied.

I smiled at him as he sat down next to me with his lunch. "Just trying to explain to Lissa that I don't want to go dress shopping for a dance I'm not going to be because I don't have a date." I told him in all honesty.

Mason chuckled and draped his arm over my shoulders. "Well Hathaway I'd be your date if I didn't have a girlfriend." He said smiling crookedly at me.

I threw his arm off of me in fake anger and said "Well if you have a girlfriend quit flirting with me." I pretended to scowl and we all burst into laughter.

"OMG Rose look at that hottie over there! He is totally checking you out!" Lissa squealed looking off behind my left shoulder.

I turned around and my eyes meet the most dazzling pair of emerald green eyes that belonged to **the**hottest guy in the history of hot guys. He had a tall wiry figure, tan skin and stylishly messy brown hair. He caught me looking at him and he smiled and waved at me.

I turned away my cheeks burning in embarrassment. I turned to Lissa and mason. "Do either of you know when he got here?" I asked. I mean wouldn't you be freaking out if the guy you were making out with at a party the night before suddenly showed up at your high school?

"Or what his name is?" I added. I know what you're thinking 'you made out with him and you didn't even know his name?' but come on I was so wasted I don't think I could have remembered his name even if he had told.

"Sorry Rose I don't have any idea what his name is." Lissa said apologetically.

I turned to Mason "How about you Ashford got any idea what his name is?" I asked him.

"Adrian. His name is Adrian Ivashkov and he got here this morning as far as I know. He's in our first and third hour class. That reminds me, why weren't you in class this morning?"

I sighed "I had a terrible hangover from all the beer I drank at that party we went to last night." I told him honestly. I mean wouldn't you have a hangover if you drank almost an entire 24 pack all by yourself? "So anyway are you and Mia coming shopping with us Friday?" I asked him.

He shrugged his shoulders "I have no idea what Mia has planned. She had been talking about getting a new Dress and said that I had to get a tie or something to match it." He told me with a roll of his eyes.

"What about something matching?" Someone asked from behind me. Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear. Mia a petite blond who was Mason's girlfriend came up from behind us with Eddie.

"Oh nothing, just that Mason was complaining about having to match you for the dance!" I said giggling. The look of pure terror on masons face was absolutely priceless.

Mia smiled at me then turned to glare at Mason. "I guess that just means he won't be getting any, anytime soon." She said smiling at him.

Mason turned to me and flipped me off muttering something under his breath that sounded somewhat like 'fucking bitch!' But hey how was I supposed to know?

I turned back to Mia. "So are you coming shopping with me and Liss Friday?" I asked her.

She turned to Lissa and rolled her eyes then turned back to me. "Well duh we're coming with you I need a new dress and Mase needs a new bright pink tie to match it!" she said with a smirk.

Eddie, Lissa and me all burst into laughter. After we had regained our composure I turned to Eddie. "So Eddie you coming shopping with us?" I asked him. Eddie was Mia's brother and one of our best friends.

Eddie shrugged. "I don't know. I don't have a date or anything so I don't see the point in going." He said shrugging again.

I made up my mind then. "I'll go to the dance with you if you want." I told him. I mean what's the harm right? He was nice and funny and good looking. He was built kind of like mason except he had blue eyes and brown hair. And come on the boy has had a crush on me since him and Mia came to this school in third grade.

"Really" he asked.

You could see the kindling of hope in his deep electric blue eyes.

I smiled at his exuberance. "Yes really. But be warned if you do anything to piss me off I am never speaking to you, ever again." I told him as soberly as I could.

His face set into a stony resolve. "I won't piss you off, I promise." he told me as I stood up with Lissa to head to our fourth hour classes.

Right before we left the dining hall I cast a quick glance towards the table were Adrian had been sitting but he was gone. I sighed internally and fallowed Lissa out of the room. We were about half way to the drama room when Lissa broke the comfortable silence we had been walking in.

"So Rose what was up with the Spanish inquisition on the new guy?" She asked me.

I sighed out loud this time. "Nothing Liss I just wanted to know what was up with him that's all." I told her.

_Ok it was a small lie but Lissa didn't know I made out with him at the party a couple days ago._

She looked at me skeptically. "Are you sure Rose? You looked like you recognized him from somewhere." She told me.

_Oh crap she hadn't believed my indifference._

We had reached the drama room by then so I couldn't tell her. "I'll meet you in your after school and we can talk about it then. Ok?" I asked her.

She sighed. "Fine but you have to come **right** after school." She told me and headed off in the direction of her class.

I sighed and went into the room and got the biggest shock ever. Well what's that saying again? Oh yah 'speak of the devil and the devil shall appear'.

**Chapter Two**

**Are you kidding me?**

There he was sitting in my seat. I groaned internally why does he have to be in this class to? I asked myself. I put on the most convincing smile I could muster and walked to the back of the room where he was sitting.

When I approached he looked up at me. "Hey beautiful" he said smiling a smile that made me weak in the knees.

I smiled my best man-eating smile I could manage and leaned down and whispered in his ear. "Move you're in my spot." I saw his eyes glass over in pure lust.

He shook himself and the dazed expression vanished. He smiled cockily up at me. "I don't see your name on it." He said and let out a low chuckle.

I laughed along with him and bent over the desk. "Right there, see?" I said pointing to my little note on the desk. 'Rose Hathaway was here.'

His smile dropped. "Fine you win there's your desk my beautiful Rose."

He got up and dropped into the desk next to me.

I chuckled at how moody he was all of a sudden. I sat down in my seat and shot him a little glare.

"Oh and I'm not your 'beautiful' anything. We made out at your party because we were smashed. That's it, nothing more." I said.

I was getting tired of the leering glances he was giving me.

He sighed. "Rose seriously I didn't know you went to school here. Besides it wasn't even my idea to come here. My mom made me." He insisted and said the last part a little embarrassed.

I burst into laughter. "Your mom made you?" I asked trying to keep a straight face but I just couldn't and burst into more laughter.

He looked at me and rolled his eyes. "Yes my mother made me do you have a problem with that?" he asked faking being pissed at me. He scowled at me as I doubled over in laughter.

I finally caught my breath and calmed down enough to speak.

"No I don't have a problem with that it's just that I didn't figure you could be controlled that easy. Especially after that party you threw." I told him giving him my best man-eating smile. "Well at least not by any person, your hormones maybe." I said flashing my man-eating smile once more.

He laughed at my choice of words. "Well actually I'm controlled by lots of really hot girls. Well my hormones are at least. By you especially." he told me.

I laughed and smacked his arm lightly. "Well off my hotness and your hormones." I changed the subject. "What class do you have next? Because if it is close to mine I'll show you were it is." I told him still chuckling softly.

He smiled broadly at me. "OK!" He said a little too excited. He pulled out a plain white piece of paper and handed it to me. I took it from him with a smile and unfolded it and took a look:

_Ivashkov, Adrian 12th__grade_

_1st__P.E._

_2nd__Advanced Trigonometry_

_3rd__World studies_

_Lunch_

_4th__Drama_

_5th__Physics_

_6th__Zoology_

_7th__Spanish cultures_

"Oh my fucking … are you shitting me?" I whisper yelled at him.

Needless to say I was fucking pissed. 

"What did I do?" he asked me shocked at my outburst.

I sighed and looked at him sternly like a mother would look at her misbehaving child.

"Nothing unless you purposely got your schedule made so that you were in all my classes." I said shooting a glare at him.

It was his turn to sigh. "Rose seriously I didn't have the slightest idea that you went to school here." He insisted.

I smiled at him apologetically. "I'm sorry I snapped at you it's just I have a massive headache still from all I drank last night." I explained.

He nodded his head in understanding. "I know what you mean I had the worst hangover ever. I swore I was never drinking again. Not that I plan on standing by that." He told me with a chuckle.

"Care to share with the rest of us what you find so funny?" asked our Drama teacher.

"Oh nothing we were just discussing our hangovers." Adrian said only half joking.

My eyes bugged out of their sockets and I smacked his arm with maybe a little too much force and turned to him.

"I'm sorry if we disrupted the class we were just discussing me showing him to his classes." I told her with an innocent smile on my face. Ok it was a small lie but hey if it got us out of trouble who am I to complain?

She smiled at me. "Oh don't worry Rose you didn't disturb us but I think you best start reading the play with Adrian now." She said and gaze me another smile and a chaste glare at Adrian.

I picked up the play and turned to Adrian. "Oh my god Adrian you just almost got us detention for a month." I told him in an intense whisper and he gave me a confused look so I decided to explain. "There is absolutely no alcohol permitted on campus." I told him.

He was about to say something but the bell rang so we got up and headed to physics.

_After school is over_

Adrian and I had spent the rest of the school day explaining our lives to each other. I know we just met and all but hey I felt a strong connection to him. I told him all about how my parents had died in a plane crash when I was three, and was sent to live with my aunt Jane and when I was old enough how she had sent me here. I hadn't really seen much of her since but she did call a lot.

Adrian told me how his parents had got divorced when he was twelve and how he spent most his time with his mom because his father's job was to busy for him to see much but like my aunt he called a lot. Adrian never told me what his dad did but I had a feeling it was a hard subject for him to talk about.

At one point I was telling him about the time my aunt had told me, how my parents had meet and fell in love. I looked at him when I was done and said "I think I'm falling for you!" and looked down and blushed.

He just chuckled and captured my hand in his.

A little while later he had somehow got me pinned against a wall and was kissing me. I started to kiss back but remembered what had happened last time I wound up like this with a guy and pushed him off of me. "I'm sorry Adrian I just can't do this." I told him and turned to leave.

He grabbed my wrist and turned me back towards him. I just couldn't do this and reacted without thinking. I slapped him across the face and when he released my wrist I took off running to the one place I could find comfort.

**Chapter Three**

**What are you talking about?**

When I ran to Lissa's I was _so_happy, NOT! How dare the ignorant prick kiss me! Sure I sort of enjoyed it and was starting to get into it but I so was not going to tell him that.

When I reached Lissa's room I didn't even bother knocking I just went straight in. when I entered she was sitting on her bed with her trigonometry book open in front of her to today's assignment her brow furrowed in confusion.

When Lissa heard me enter she lifted her eyes from the book and smiled at me but when she saw the murderous expression on my face she jumped off the bed and rushed over to give me a hug. "Oh no Rose what's wrong?" she asked me her pale jade green eyes shining with worry.

I sighed internally as I sat down on the bed. "Nothing Liss some guy just kissed me. I'm over it. I'm fine" I told her trying to sound as convincing as possible. Ok that was all a lie Adrian wasn't just some guy he was sweet and kind and he listened to me when I told him my life story just like I listened to his. And I most defiantly wasn't fine because I think I'm falling for Adrian and that is _so not_good!

Lissa sighed obviously not believing me. "Rose I saw the look on your face you are obviously not fine." She said. I had to hand it to her she knew me well.

"So who was it, when was it and how did it happen. I want every detail." She said as she walked over to the mini fridge on the other side of the room. When she came and sat back down she had two Pepsi's and handed one to me.

I sighed knowing that I had to tell her. Before I spoke I cracked the can open and took a couple big gulps.

"Okay, well it was with Adrian freaking Ivashkov. Imagine that Liss me kissing Adrian Ivashkov." I let out a sigh before I continued. "The first time it happened was last night at the party and then he kissed me again after seventh hour. And as for how it happened, I honestly have no idea. One minute we were talking and the next he has me up against the wall and is kissing me! Sure I was sort of starting to get into but then he got all touchy feely so I snapped and slapped him across the face and came here!" I say in a rush but by the way she is nodding her head I could tell she heard every single word. But then her expression turned confused.

"Rose if you knew him already why did you ask me and Mase if we knew his name?" she asked me. But before I could say anything she answered he own question. "Because you were too smashed to ask what his name was. Weren't you?"

she gave me enough time to answer but when I didn't she took that as a yes. "Rose do you have any idea how stupid that was?" she asked me mildly pissed off.

I sighed and looked down at my feet as I dragged my toe over the baby blue carpeting.

"Yes Liss I know how dumb it was. I….. I ….. I just….. I don't know. I think I'm falling for Adrian. Imagine that the great badass Rose Hathaway falling for Adrian freaking Ivashkov!" I yelled on the verge of becoming hysterical.

Knowing dawned on Lissa's face and she said something so shocking I completely forgot what I had just been ranting about. "Oh my God Rose Adrian is senator Ivashkov's son!" she screamed.

I looked at her dumb founded. "What the hell are you talking about Lissa?" I asked in a deathly calm voice though I knew exactly what she meant.

"Well I was reading on line that the senator's son was being transferred to a school outside of Missoula and I was all like whatever there is like five schools outside of Missoula but then when you guys were talking bout him at lunch it just sort of clicked but I dint realize it till now. And I know your mad b…" she said but I cut her off before she could finish.

On the outside I was calm but on the inside I was seething. How could he not tell me?

"Lissa I am not mad. I am fucking pissed!" I said calmly but with every passing second my façade was crumbling.

"Rose don't be mad at him I'm sure he has a perfectly reasonable explanation for not telling you." She said calmly trying to figure out a good excuse for him in her head.

"No there isn't Liss. I mean for fucks sake I told him I was falling in love with him. I mean come on don't you think he should have told me!" I screeched.

Well there went my calm façade. I was so mad I hopped up off the bed and barged out the door on a mission t find Adrian and make his life a living hell.

But before I could shut the door all the way I heard a shout from behind me. "Rose, don't do anything rash you don't know the consequences!" She screamed from behind me but I didn't pay any mind to her words

I had been searching for him for a half hour when I finally found him with a group of guys in the quad. I walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to see who it was and when he saw me his face broke into a shit eating grin. "Hey Rose." He said and leaned down to give me a kiss I assumed but before his lips could make contact with mine I slapped him, hard! He looked at me in shock.

"What the fuck was that for?" he asked but I just turned on my heel to leave.

**Chapter Four**

**Will you go out with me?**

He grabbed my wrist in his hand and turned me towards him. His eyes were full of black anger. "I asked what the hell that was for." He said. A crowed was swiftly forming around us.

I was in no mood, seriously how dare he touch me!

"You know exactly what that was for!" I spat thru gritted teeth. I mean really he would have to be stupid to not know what I was angry for!

He didn't understand and you could see it in his eyes. Well might as well tell the dumb ass. "Because you never told me you were senator Ivashkov's son!" I screeched at him.

"Well if you're too dumb to make that connection on your own then I don't think you disserve an explanation." He yelled back at me. That was the last straw!

I pulled my free hand back and formed a fist. Then before he could react I snapped my hand forward and it made contact with his left cheek.

Before I realized what was happening I raced forward and was grabbing his shoulder to make sure he didn't hit the floor because he was sent flying back from the force of my hit.

"Oh my God Adrian, are you all right?" I asked frantically. I could see the tell tale signs of a bruise already forming on his cheek.

He blinked up at me and I saw a look in his eyes it was a cross between fear and aw. "Yeah I'm fine." He said curtly trying to stand up but I wouldn't let him.

"Adrian I know you are not fine, just tell me how bad it hurts." I said trying to keep my voice void of all emotion.

He sighed getting frustrated with me. "Fine it hurts like fucking hell. I think you might have broken something." He admitted grudgingly.

I drew in a shocked intake of breath. Had I really hit him that hard? I didn't mean to do it I just hated being called dumb.

"Oh my God Adrian I am so, so sorry. I didn't mean to hit you, it was reflex. I hate being called dumb." I told him ducking my head in remorse. He put a finger under my chin and brought my face up to look at him.

"I'm fine Rose really I was just surprised by how hard you can hit. I'm fine honestly." He said trying to reassure me. WTH? I just punched him and he's trying to reassure me? Wow life really is messed up.

"Are you sure Adrian? I didn't seriously hurt you did I?" I ask concerned.

But by the way his eyes shined when he looked at me I could tell he wasn't seriously hurt and that he wasn't mad at me.

"No Rose I'm fine." He said in a dreamy voice. He started to lean in at the same time I did.

When our lips made contact it was like my whole life exploded. I really wanted to continue kissing him but there was a voice nagging at the back of my mind. The longer I kissed him the more prominent it became. It kept nagging at me telling me this was wrong.

Eventually I couldn't stand the voice any more so I broke from the kiss and took off running. I rushed out of the cafeteria. I had been running for a good ten minutes when I finally came to the small pond and broke down into tears.

I had been so out of it that I hadn't even realized that anyone had come until I felt them wrap their arms around my shoulders. I looked over to see Lissa's jade green eyes. Her face was a mask of worry. I could guess why.

_She's never seen me cry._

"Hey Liss" I said. My voice hoarse from all the crying I had done. She didn't say anything but just wrapped her arms tighter.

After a while of sitting like that Lissa spoke. "Rose, Adrian has been looking for you everywhere. He was so worried when you took off running we all were." She said earnestly.

"Liss you know why I did that. I really don't think I'll ever be able to be in that position with a guy again without thinking about…..that night." I said repressing a shudder at the thought of that night three months ago.

Lissa sighed and pulled me tighter against her. "I know Rose. But he honestly likes you so get your ass up and go see him." Lissa said in a motherly voice.

I laughed and stood up offering her my hand and pulled her up. "Yes mom." I said jokingly and hugged her. "I'll meet up with you in your room later. OK Liss?" I said and took off towards the boy's dorm.

When I reached the dorm's I ran smack into Adrian. He grabbed my shoulders and looked me in the face.

"Rose, are you ok? I have been so worried." Adrian said pulling me into a warm embrace. I pulled out of the embrace and looked at him oddly. "Oh sorry I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." He pulled away from me completely.

"It's all right you just took me by surprise that's all." I smiled reassuringly at him and grabbed his hand and led him to a bench right near the door to the dorms.

"Lissa told me that you wanted to talk to me." I said trying to switch topics.

He laughed nervously. "Yeah I actually did want to ask you something." He said and then laughed nervously again. "Um, uh, I was just, uh, wondering if you would like to go out with me _this _Friday?" he said making it sound more like a question than a statement of fact.

I was dumbfounded. Did he seriously just ask me what I think he just asked me?

"I'd love to Adrian. Come pick me up at seven OK" I said.

_I just got myself into a major shit hole but hey I like him so what's the harm?_

Adrian smiled a shit eating grin and kissed me soft and gentle on the lips. I started to get really into it. We only broke apart when we heard someone clear their throat behind us.

When I turned I saw all of my friends standing there with shit eating grins on their faces. Lissa smiled knowingly at me.

"Rose get your ass over here and come to my room with me I have some major news to tell you." She was using her no nonsense voice. Oh no this must be bad.

"OK I'm coming don't get your panties all up in a bunch." I said in my most light hearted voice.

When I stood up I lent back over and kissed Adrian. "I'll see you tomorrow."

I left following Lissa

Before we were out of ear shot I heard Adrian talking to some one. "Hey bro what's up?"

Since when does Adrian have a brother?

**Chapter Five**

**Hey Bro!**

**Adrian**

I watched as Rose walked away with her friends leaving me to my thoughts. Not even two minutes after her and her friends had left I was brought out of my thoughts by a loud throat clearing.

I looked up and met the eyes of my best friend and Brother Dimitri.

"What's up bro? Long time no see." I said standing up and pulling him into half hug, patting him on the back.

He hugged me back and smiled at me. "Nothing much, just been helping mom out at the store. So what's been up with you?" he asked me.

"Same, just been getting my ass handed to me by my girl." I said. I sighed dreamily thinking about my Rose.

I was pulled out of my musing by Dimitri sapping his fingers in my face. I looked at him annoyed. "What?" I asked him vaguely annoyed.

Dimitri backed up hands raised in surrender. "I just wanted to know what her name is." He said.

"Her name is Rosemarie Hathaway and she is the most amazing girl in the world." I sighed and smiled at Dimitri.

When I looked at his face the look on it was one of pure shock.

_Oh shit this can't be good. _

"What? What's wrong?" I asked he was starting to worry me.

He shook himself and smiled reassuringly at me. "Nothing man just thinking about Rose from when we were kids." He said smiling fondly at a memory. I gave him a what-the-hell kind of look.

"What are you talking about Dimitri?" I asked him. Seriously how did he know her?

"Well do you remember that summer you spent at dad's because you didn't want to go to St. Petersburg again to visit babushka?" he asked me.

Why the hell couldn't he just spit it out all ready? I just nodded my head.

"Well while we were there I met a girl, her name was Rose Hathaway and her best friend Vasilisa Dragimor. They where there with Lissa's parents and we meet at the hotel we were staying at and we hung out almost the entire time we were there and bro don't freak out but we sort of kissed the night before she left." He told me laughing nervously.

What the … My best friend and brother kissed my girlfriend! Well it was three years ago I have no right to hold it against them. "Well dude want to go see her?" I asked him he just nodded and we took off in search of Rose.

**Rose**

As soon as Lissa had me away from Adrian, she dragged me up to her room. When we got there I sat on the bed.

"So Liss what's up?" I asked nonchalantly. I didn't have to ask though I knew she would bring up Adrian and me kissing.

"Rose why the hell were you kissing Adrian?" she asked me.

_Wow she didn't waste any time getting to the point__._

Well might as well break the news to my best friend.

I sighed. "Lissa he is my boyfriend so of course I'm going to kiss him." I said exasperated. _Wait did I just say boyfriend, no def not! A date doesn't make him my boyfriend. _

I should have expecting her reaction. She flipped out.

"What do you mean he is your boyfriend? Not even an hour ago you were decking him in the face and now he is your boyfriend? That makes no sense!" She screeched. "Besides that rose do you even know his reputation? He is a total man-whore." She yelled.

I know she was only doing it because she cared about me but still it pushed my buttons.

I was getting pissed at her. I didn't bother to correct myself, too annoyed to.

"Liss it is none of your business who I date it's not like I judged you when you went out with Aaron." I said trying to be as calm as possible.

Her face went pale most likely remembering how he had dumped her and left me to pick up the pieces.

She flung her arms around my neck and pulled me into a hug. "I'm sorry Rose I just don't want you to get hurt the way I did." She said crying into my shoulder.

I patted her back and gave her a hug. "It's ok Liss. Remember I'm the invincible Rose Hathaway. Nothing can hurt me. Not anymore." I said trying to convince her as much as myself.

_I need to get over that night from three months ago and just move on Jesse is my past and Adrian is my future_.

I wasn't going to let what that prick did to me influence the rest of my life.

There was a knock at the door just as me and Lissa were pulling away. I got up to answer it while Lissa was making herself presentable again. When I opened it I got a huge shock.

**Adrian**

We went looking for Rose in her room but we got no answer so we asked a girl who was walking by where Lissa's room was. She told us where and we found it in no time. When we got there I caught the tail end of their conversation. I wonder what they were talking about. When Rose opened the door she just stood there mouth agape. Lissa came up behind her and squealed in delight.

"Dimitri!" she yelled and flung herself at him.

He caught her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled a grin that reached ear to ear.

"What are you doing here? How do you know Adrian?" she asked him not even giving him any time to answer.

I laughed and untangled Lissa from around him. "Liss give him a rest you'll have plenty of time to ask him that stuff once he gets settled in." I said still laughing. She turned and rolled her eyes.

"So how do you and Dimitri know each other?" she asked me but before I could answer her a new voice spoke up.

"Yes Adrian, Dimitri." Rose said nodding to both of us. "I was just wondering the same thing." She said.

Wow I was afraid she had gone comatose or something.

**Rose**

"I was just wondering the same thing." I said. And honestly I was. I mean seriously how did my new and old flame know each other?

They looked at each other as if trying to decide if they should tell us or not. Dimitri gave an almost imperceptible nod and they turned to us. Adrian spoke first.

"Well it's really easy how we know each other…" he started then Dimitri spoke.

"Well me and Adrian are brothers." He said.

My last thought before the darkness consumed me was: _This has got to be a joke._

**Chapter Six**

**I need to go! **

When I woke up I was lying in an extremely uncomfortable cot in the infirmary. And I think Lissa saw my eyes open because the next thing I know she launched herself at me and pulled me into a hug.

"I swear Rose if you ever scare me like that again I am going to kill you." She said as she pulled away from me.

When she did I saw that everyone except Adrian and Dimitri were crowded into the room.

"Where are Adrian and Dimwit?" I asked. They all just shrugged but then I heard a voice behind me.

"Hey Rosie your finally awake!" _he _said.

I turned and saw Adrian and Dimitri standing there with coffee in their hands. I beamed brightly at Adrian.

"Hey!" I said a little groggy.

He came over, handed me the coffee and sat down beside me. "Thanks." I say and take a sip of the coffee. "So when can I get sprung? Cause I really don't want to be here." I said just as doctor Oldenski came into the room.

"Hello Rose it is good to see you awake. From your test I can tell you just passed out from the shock so you can go back to your dorm when we are done talking." Dr.O said.

I nodded my head and told her to continue.

"Well we believe you passed out from the shock of finding out that these two here are brothers." She said indicating to Dimitri and Adrian. "Your mind was having trouble processing this new information so it shut its self down." She explained.

The way she said it, it sounded so reasonable. "So can I leave now or do I have to stay here longer?" I asked really antsy to get out of there and get back to my room to think.

"Well I just need to sign a few papers and you should be good to go." She said with a smile and left the room.

While she was gone my friends each made some excuse to leave. Eventually it was only me Adrian and Dimitri left in the room. Things started to get awkward but right then a nurse came in to take out my IV.

"Well there you go Rose the doctor says that you're free to go." She left the room smiling.

"Well boys I'm going to go back to my room to clean myself up." I say as I hop out of the bed.

I was still slightly dizzy so I stagger but caught myself on the foot of the bed.

Both the guys rushed over to me worried. "Rose, are you okay?" Adrian asked as he helped me straighten.

"I'm fine Adrian, really just a little bit dizzy still." I say as I step away from him.

"Well boy's I'm going to go back to my room, I'll see you in the morning!" I yell over my shoulder as I rush away from them.

**Dimitri**

Seeing Rose again after all these years was a major shock to my system, and now I have no chance with her because she was interested in my brother.

Well we'll just have to see if I can change that.

**Review please! I would like to know what you think of the things I did to these chapters, not many yes, but it does change a few things.**

**I will hopefully have my first written chapter for this story up within the next day or so.**

**Also check out my other stories! Defeated will be update TOMORROW! I bet you're saying finally, took you long enough Rhiannon! Right? Lol**


End file.
